Nuit noire,éclairée par l'espoir
by Helli'm
Summary: POV Harry:ce que je vois il n'y a qu'un mot pour le décrire:L'horreur. OS des pensées de Harry durant la dernière bataille.


**Encore un os plutôt triste c'est vrai mais qui pour une fois se termine bien.**

J'ai mal...je ne pense à rien d'autre sauf à elle:La douleur,comme un venin particulièrement puissant elle se diffuse rapidement dans chacun de mes membres.Je ne désire plus lutter à quoi bon ma récompense n'est autre que la souffrance alors j'attends patiemment que la mort daigne venir me chercher...en fermant les yeux priant pour qu'elle arrive vite.

Des cris de toutes part me parviennent je m'y suis habituer...trois heurs que la bataille à commencer les mangemorts ont investit le château accompagné par leur maître chacun sait pourquoi il s'est déplacer...pour moi Harry Potter...quel honneur,je ne peu empêcher un sourire de traverser mes lèvres bien que la douleur soit intense,la situation est ironique presque drôle.Je n'aurait pas eu à l'affronter que déjà je vais mourir entrainant avec moi tous les sorciers qui ne se plieront pas...des milliers de mort sûrement sans oublier les moldus.

-Non.

Ce mot à jaillit sans que je ne le veuille mais il exprime toute la réalité...non je ne peu pas porter une telle culpabilité car à bien y songer si je ne fait rien,ce sentiment me poursuivra dans les limbes et je ne peu accepter un tel fardeau.Mourir?C'est peut-être ce qu'il m'attends mais pas sans me battre **JAMAIS**.

Je me relève difficilement...mes jambes ne me portent plus...je tombe à nouveau dans l'herbe mouiller par le sang que déverse mon corps,la souffrance est bien là mais je la rejette...je n'est pas le choix la mort attendra.Ma destiner est écrite est comme l'indique la prophétie ce sera lui ou moi peu m'importe l'issu de cette bataille je veux juste qu'elle cesse pour tous mais en particulier pour eux...mes amis ils sont ma familles Hermione,Ron et les Weasley ils croient ce battent pour **MOI** comme d'autres:les membres de l'ordre,des élèves ou des sorciers venus en renfort.Je n'est pas le droit de les abandonnés je dois lutter pour eux...tout comme ils luttent pour moi.Cette certitude acquise je me redresse sur mes deux pieds chancelle quelques instants mais je reste debout stable à présent et ce que je vois il n'y a qu'un mot pour le décrire:**L'horreur**.

Des corps sans vie,des visages figés dans un sentiment de surprise ou de douleur.Ils sont étendus là tout autour de moi,par ma faute ...ils sont morts.Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité monte mais un sentiment supérieur l'étouffe...le haine,pas une simple colère,non,la haine froide et muette.Incontrôlable elle s'empare de mon corps je ne sens plus rien la souffrance à désertée tout mon être...seule la haine me guide je traverse les cadavres pour rejoindre le coeur de la bataille,j'avance précipitamment parmi les morts je constate non sans plaisirs qu'un grand nombres sont des mangemorts malheureusement mon léger bonheur s'envole lorsque j'y reconnait certains de mes camardes:Neville,Luna,Cho et bien d'autres mais mon regarde et surtout attirer par une masse de cheveux roux...Ron,son teint est pâle et son expression est figer par la terreur je la lit mes dans ces yeux,je m'agenouille est les lui ferment,mon corps et parcourut de sanglots...ce n'est pas le moment.Je me dresse à nouveau,la haine à mes côtés,ensembles nous nous dirigeons vers les combats...vers mon destin

Les sorts fussent de tous les côtés,je les évitent facilement...la haine est mon guide.Deux mangemorts sont déjà tombés par mes soins,au loin j'aperçois Hermione combattre avec férocité elle saigne mais ses blessures ne me paraissent pas trop grave,a quelques mètres d'elle se tient Drago qui ne cessent malgré ses adversaire de jeter un oeil sur celle qui l'aime pour la protéger en cas de nécessité.Un cri plus intense que les autres me fait tourner la tête à droite...Molly elle hurle de douleur sous le coup d'un doloris,un jet rouge est c'est finie le hurlement cesse...le mangemort est à terre térasser par le sortilège que j'ai lancer.Je n'est pas le temps de m'informer de son état que déjà un mangemort hurle:

-Harry Potter,maitre je l'ai trouver il est là.

Je ne fait rien pour qu'il se taise,non,je veux qu'il sache que je suis là...je l'attends.

Voldemort viens d'apparaître devant moi sa baguette en main,il me sourit...la situation l'amuse.Tous autour de nous les combat cessent,deux clan sont formés les mangemorts et les autres...le bien contre le mal.Chaque groupe se postent derrière son représentant tel une preuve de soutient...le moment est solennelle,le silence règne c'est finalement le Lord qui le rompt:

-Harry c'est une telle joie que de te revoir,dommage que cela soit la dernière fois.

-Ironique vraiment Tom,tu me surprend j'ignorait que tu était capable de sarcasmes et pour ce que tu a dit je ne partage pas ton avis mais tu à raison sur un point ce soir est la dernière de nos rencontre...ce soir tu meurt.

Ma voix est aussi froide que la sienne,son visage se crispe sous la colère

-Comment ose-tu?Crois-tu m'effrayer?Tu n'est qu'un insecte..._Avada Kedavra_

J'esquive sans trop de difficulté mais déjà il revient à l'attaque,les sort fussent de son côté comme du mien,le combat est fatiguant et brutal.Cinq minutes que nous nous faisons face aucun n'ayant autorité sur l'autre mais malheureusement ma blessure me ramène brusquement sur terre...je n'est pas le temps d'éviter un doloris...je hurle tout mon corps est en feu par Merlin que cela cesse,Voldmort lève le sort et s'approche de moi un rictus méprisant sur le visage.Je veux me relevé mais je ne peu pas mon corps n'en peu plus...tout est fini je le sais je vais mourir...j'entends des murmures de peine,des sanglots étouffés et de longues plaintes derrière moi...eux aussi savent,Le lord s'approche encore il parle...je n'écoute pas des visages ce succèdent de ma tête tous ces morts,toutes ces vies cachés par ma faute.Voldmort est immobile à cinq centimètre de moi,il lève sa baguette...dans quelques instants je serais mort.

-Non Harry.Un cri de désespoir...Hermione j'en suis certain,le détresse qui perçait dans sa vois me fit mal atrocement mal...la même souffrance que celle éprouver face au corps de Ron le visage de mon ami s'impose à moi ces yeux sont suppliant et la je cromprend ce n'est pas _**ma**_ faute mais _**la**_ sienne.

Une fraction de seconde c'est tout le temps qu'il à fallu,Voldemort à ouvert la bouche mais dans un mouvement plus rapide j'ai pointer ma baguette dans sa direction et crié avec toute ma haine ces deux mots que je n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à utiliser:

-_AVADA KEDAVRA._

Je me suis écroulé heureux,le mage noir était mort...nous étions tous libre.Un instant j'ai fermé les yeux laissant les cris de joie de mes alliés parvenir à mes oreilles mués par l'espoir d'une vie meilleure.L'espoir illuminant cette sombre nuit.

**Verdict?sa mérite une petite review,non?**


End file.
